


think about you all the time (i just wanna make you mine)

by peachtones



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Best Friends, Late at Night, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, basically this is all keshi's fault, idiots to lovers as per usual, late night drives and keshi as a vehicle for emotion, lots and lots of barely concealed longing, with a miniscule amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: It was somewhere around two in the morning when a text from Jungkook slid down onto the screen of Yeonjun’s phone that readok i know its like 2am but food y/n?, followed byim craving a burger so bad rn you have no idea. A smile tucked itself into the corner of Yeonjun’s lips at the texts.Not one to turn down free food, Yeonjun agreed, shooting back a simplei’m down.(or: keshi makes yeonjun feel things. the thing is, jungkook feels them too.)
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Jeon Jungkook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	think about you all the time (i just wanna make you mine)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from forever by rei brown, featuring keshi!
> 
> but the recommended ~vibe~ is literally [any keshi song](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0HRjlYcjF9B6aU6VhugDtQ?si=oUB-q1wxQG2TX1gasHPp6Q), but especially summer and forever (i listened to them on repeat when i was writing).
> 
> also not relevant to anything but two facts you need to know abt this fic: 1. the fic was almost entirely written in a glittery pink gel pen, and 2. jungkook has a full sleeve in this fic despite me not mentioning it at all :-)

It was somewhere around two in the morning when a text from Jungkook slid down onto the screen of Yeonjun’s phone that read **_ok i know its like 2am but food y/n?_** , followed by **_im craving a burger so bad rn you have no idea_**. A smile tucked itself into the corner of Yeonjun’s lips at the texts. 

Not one to turn down free food, Yeonjun agreed, shooting back a simple **_i’m down_**. It’s not like he had been doing anything anyways, just laying in bed as he mindlessly scrolled further and further down his For You page on TikTok, with the intent of doing so until his eyes became too heavy to keep them open any longer. Jungkook responded with a thumbs up sticker and a text that said **_omw now, be there in 10_**.

He was probably just a few blocks away, like he typically was when he sent those kinds of texts. Logically, Jungkook should send them _before_ he even thought about heading in the direction of Yeonjun’s apartment, but Yeonjun had yet to decline an invitation for a late night food run, even if he had been dead asleep just moments before.

Yeonjun kicked off his blanket and crawled off his bed, yanking the sweatshirt he’d draped over the back of his desk chair when he’d climbed into bed three hours earlier off the chair and pulling it on as he stumbled over to the doorway. When he reached the threshold, he was careful not to step on any of the particularly squeaky planks of wood that made up the floor of the living room and hallway, not wanting to wake up his roommate. Well, more like not wanting to wake up Soobin, Beomgyu’s boyfriend, who had come over earlier that afternoon and had simply not left. Yeonjun could make all the noise he wanted if it had just been Beomgyu alone since he slept like a rock, but Soobin hadn’t acclimated yet to their terribly squeaky flooring and would likely wake up if bumbled about like he normally did. Because if Soobin woke up, he’d wake up Beomgyu, and they could come out of Beomgyu’s room to find the source of the noise, and Yeonjun really didn’t want to be on the receiving end of yet another one of Beomgyu’s _remember to have fun and use protection!_ speeches, despite the fact that every single time he’d had to sit through it he told Beomgyu that he and Jungkook were literally just friends, to which Beomgyu would nod with an unconvinced look on his face or exaggeratedly wink as he said _yeah, just_ friends _._ It was a lost cause. 

A lost cause that rubbed salt into the wound of Yeonjun being pitifully in love with his best friend.

Thankfully, Yeonjun made it into the entryway without waking either Soobin or Beomgyu. He shoved his sneakers on and quietly slipped out the front door, hoping the little robotic jingle from the keypad wasn’t loud enough to wake Soobin as he shut the door behind him; he didn’t want to come back to yet another one of Beomgyu’s speeches.

Jungkook squinted at Yeonjun as he crawled into the passenger seat of his car. “Is that my sweatshirt?”

Yeonjun looked down at his sweatshirt and then back to Jungkook with a slight pout on his lips. “You stole a pair of my sweatpants when you were over last week. Give them back and I’ll give you your sweatshirt back.”

Jungkook huffed out what seemed like an annoyed breath, but was really filled with fondness. “Keep it. I like your sweatpants more than I like that sweatshirt.”

“Bitch, those are my favorite pair,” he whined as he pulled the door shut behind him. “I will literally break into your house and steal them back if I have to.”

Jungkook made a noncommittal noise, like Yeonjun hadn’t just threatened to break into his house. It wouldn’t really be breaking in, though, since Yeonjun knew his passcode, just…unlawful entry. A petty crime. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d done it and it surely wouldn’t be the last time he’d do it, either. “Buckle up.”

Yeonjun buckled up with as much flourish as he could muster, giving Jungkook a petty smile.

They ended up going to an authentic American-style diner that had been highly praised on several food review apps, opting to get their order to go instead of dining in just so they could eat it at one of their favorite spots that overlooked Seoul. The scenery of the spot was unbeatable, especially at night, and had a park with a playground within walking distance _—_ literally perfect for their late night drives.

Yeonjun liked their late night drives, even when they didn’t get food. He was perfectly content with just literally being driven around by Jungkook, both of them singing along to the songs from the playlist they had carefully crafted together specifically for their late night adventures. Going to parks in the dead of night, walking around, and sitting on empty swing sets like they were the only two people on the planet. Simply sitting in Jungkook’s car, the low buzz of the radio background noise as they talked about everything and nothing. 

Yeonjun looked over at Jungkook, putting his elbow on the interior handle so he could rest his cheek against his fist. He watched as Jungkook’s figure, illuminated with each pass under a streetlamp, silently admiring him each time. He had recently bleached his hair, whereas Yeonjun had just dyed his back to black to give it a reprieve from the string of bright colors that he had just cycled through. Truth be told, it wasn’t sticking very well to his damaged hair, already starting to fade into something lighter.

The car rolled to a stop at a red light and Jungkook glanced over at Yeonjun, who was still staring. _Caught._ Jungkook gave him a small smile, one that Yeonjun echoed on his own lips. He watched as Jungkook’s smile spread wider and his nose scrunched up before he turned his attention back to the road.

Yeonjun internally sighed. He really was in love with his best friend, wasn’t he? But who wouldn’t be in love with Jeon Jungkook, especially this version of him _—_ bright-eyed and soft around the edges. Yeonjun turned his head, leaning it against the window and looking out the front window.

They ended up driving around for a bit longer just to digest their food and vibe to Keshi per Jungkook’s unrelenting insistence that Keshi’s music was perfect for driving around late at night. Which, Yeonjun wasn’t going to argue with him. He was right, but there was only so much barely concealed longing tucked into Keshi’s lyrics that he could sit through without feeling like he wanted to rip his heart from his chest and offer it up to Jungkook.

“ _Stop skipping songs,_ ” Jungkook groaned, grabbing onto Yeonjun’s hand to stop him from hitting the _next_ button again, tangling their fingers together slightly as he pulled their hands away from the dashboard. He rested their hands on the center console and didn’t let go of Yeonjun’s hand. “Just let the playlist flow organically.”

“What if I wanted to listen to a certain song?” Yeonjun asked, sounding almost like a petulant child.

Jungkook glanced over at him, a slightly bemused expression on his face. “Too bad.”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, sitting back in his seat with more force than necessary, causing their hands to jostle. Jungkook’s grip on his hand tightened. Yeonjun decided not to read too much into it.

Yeonjun was finally starting to feel exhaustion tug at his eyelids, a little over an hour into their late night escapade. He supposed a full stomach and the near constant motion of being in a car would do that to him, coupled with the soft sound of Keshi’s voice pouring from the speakers of Jungkook’s car as background noise. He blinked sluggishly at the tail lights of the car in front of them, his head drooping forward just barely.

“Tired?” Jungkook asked softly as he squeezed Yeonjun’s hand, glancing over at him. Yeonjun closed his eyes, nodding his head in response. “One more stop, and then I can take you back, okay?”

Yeonjun nodded again, leaning to the side to rest his head against the window.

Of all the places that Yeonjun thought _one more stop_ meant, a car wash was not one of them. Seriously. A car wash. At three in the morning? He gave Jungkook a look as he pulled up to where the attendant was standing, looking absolutely dead on his feet. 

“What? The dust has been pretty bad lately and my car is really dirty,” Jungkook defended as he rolled down his window, so he could talk with the attendant about the different wash packages they offered. 

Jungkook had to let go of Yeonjun’s hand so he could fish his card out of his wallet to pay for the package he had decided on, and Yeonjun mourned the loss. 

The attendant waved them into the car wash and pointed to a sign that instructed Jungkook to put his car in neutral. He did as told and turned his attention back to Yeonjun. “Plus, it’s more fun when you go with someone.”

He supposed it was, not that car washes were _fun_ per se, but he understood what Jungkook was saying. It was sharing a moment that seemed to exist somewhere far away from where they actually were. He got it. Maybe that’s why as he watched the colorful lights, diffused by the suds that coated the outside of the car, dance across the interior and light up Jungkook’s face in a way that looked positively unreal he felt something twinge in his chest.

Keshi crooned on in the background about getting lost in someone’s eyes forever, and damn, if Yeonjun didn’t feel that. Looking at Jungkook, he only had a single thought in his mind: _I really want to kiss him._

So he did. 

Yeonjun unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed himself up into his seat, leaning over the center console with one of his hands on it to keep him upright. The sound of him unbuckling and his clothes rustling caught Jungkook’s attention, causing him to look up at Yeonjun and raise his eyebrows in question. He almost stopped then and there, with the reality of what he was about to do coming crashing down on him without the tiredness and Keshi-induced haze, and pretended to do something else, _anything_ else except kiss his best friend. Except, he saw the way that Jungkook’s eyes flickered down to look at his lips, his own lips parting just slightly before he looked back into Yeonjun’s eyes, pressing his lips back together. That had to mean something, right?

With his head completely void of anything else besides Jungkook in front of him, he gently splayed his hand where Jungkook’s ear met his jaw and leaned in, catching Jungkook’s lips between his own. He pressed in with barely any force at all, only enough to feel how soft Jungkook’s lips were against his own before he pulled back.

The regret was almost immediate, looking at the blank expression that was on Jungkook’s face, and Yeonjun could already feel it stinging at the back of his eyes. He’d misread everything then, huh. That was humiliating, to say the least. 

He crawled back into his seat and buckled himself back in, determined to look anywhere that wasn’t at Jungkook and settling on looking down at his lap, biting his lip to stop it from quivering. He couldn’t believe he actually did that. He was impulsive, sure, but hardly ever at _kissing your best friend while going through it thanks to a Keshi song_ levels of impulsive. The only thing stopping him from immediately exiting the car to try and hide from the shame was the fact that they were still inside the car wash.

Jungkook didn’t say a word as the car rolled out of the car wash. Nor did he say a word as he put his car back into drive, or when he pulled out of the car wash, or when he started down the road that led to Yeonjun’s apartment. It felt even worse, with not a single word leaving Jungkook’s mouth. Yeonjun could deal with being rejected _—_ he couldn’t blame Jungkook for not feeling the same way. What he couldn’t deal with was the silence, and not knowing what Jungkook was thinking.

So when Jungkook pulled the car off to the side of the road out of traffic’s way and put on his hazard lights, there was already an apology forming on Yeonjun’s lips simply because it felt like the only thing he could do to salvage the situation. He lifted his head to finally look at Jungkook and opened his mouth to spew his apology, but Jungkook was quicker _—_ his seatbelt was already unbuckled and he was reaching over the console for Yeonjun. He took Yeonjun’s face in his hands and a ghost of a smile on his lips was the only Yeonjun saw before Jungkook was crashing their lips against each other. There’s no way this was actually happening. Yeonjun’s hands flew to Jungkook’s shirt, looking for something real and tangible to grab onto, like Jungkook practically on top of him wasn’t. _Kissing him._

“ _Wha—?_ ” Yeonjun managed to say when Jungkook retreated slightly, eyelids fluttering open just in time to witness Jungkook leaning back in to steal a kiss from his lips. His eyes searched Jungkook’s face. “I _—_ ”

“ _Yeonjun_ ,” he said, grinning at him like he was holding the world in his hands. 

Jungkook was still holding onto his face. Yeonjun felt like he could cry, being on the receiving end of that look, an almost unbearable warmth blooming in his chest. Experiencing this many emotions in the span of a few minutes couldn’t be good for his health.

“Yeah?” he answered softly, unsure.

In lieu of a verbal response, Jungkook brought their lips together again, kissing him sweetly. But that was all the response that Yeonjun needed, clinging to Jungkook’s shirt as he moved his lips against his; anything beyond those two things felt miles and miles away, and Yeonjun couldn’t be more over the moon about it.

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry they had a very long talk about their feelings afterwards in jk's apartment, and ended up smooching a bunch more. also u can thank [kia](https://twitter.com/yeonbinned) for planting the yeonkook seed in my brain!!
> 
> \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachfreezy)  
> \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/peachtones)


End file.
